


Part of the Family

by zombie_zoha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Graduation au, In a way, LadyNoir - Freeform, Oneshot, adrien being a part of the dupain cheng family, adrienette - Freeform, also supportive plagg, babes, cute adriennette, is very good, lots of fluff, marinette's family, supportive plagg, well really its all the ships in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_zoha/pseuds/zombie_zoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Adrien's father doesn't come to his graduation, the /entire/ Dupain-Cheng family does something a little special to make him feel like he's cared about. (Oneshot~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I was inspired to make a fanfic off of this tumblr post: http://dannybird22.tumblr.com/post/138162479117/i-would-really-love-to-see-at-marinettes because gODDAMN HOW CUTE IS THIS  
> so aaaah graduations actually don’t exist in France but y’know what for the sake of a really cute idea f*CK IT COLLÉGE FRANÇOIS DUPONT IS HAVING A GRADUATION CEREMONY

“ _Today was the day… July 5th… Graduation day..!”_ Marinette thought to herself. The blue haired parisian had been looking forward to this day for weeks, the day where she would finally graduate from Collége and go into Lycée **(1)**. About a month earlier, Marinette’s mother had told her almost all of her family would be coming in from all around the world to attend the ceremony; her aunts, uncles, and cousins from the US, Canada, China, Britain, and Singapore. She was ecstatic! Marinette hardly got the time to see any family, what with her parents being busy with the bakery, and her family being so far away. On such a special day, it really touched her heart that her family would be coming to celebrate with her.

 

Tikki popped her head out of Marinette’s pouch. “I’m really excited to see all of your cousins Marinette! I don’t think I’ve met them all, only your uncle, Cheng.” She said. Marinette giggled.

 

“Oh gosh Tikki, there are so many, it would take me at least 20 minutes to name them all. Let’s see, I know Uncle Cheng is coming… I’m pretty sure my aunt Michelle from China is coming with her twins Yun and Shu, and then there’s Uncle Zhao, and Nai Nai and Yeh Yeh… Cousin Lisa is coming from the US, Uncle Lex and his daughter Jasmine from Singapore, and there’s the Chang sisters Kam and Jiang, and that isn’t even all of them! I’m sure an entire plane could fit them all.” Tikki held her head in her hands, trying-and failing- to recount all the names. Marinette smiled, and put her back in the purse. The ceremony was going to be set in the park to the east of the school, which was well within walking distance… _for Ladybug at least._

 

Marinette giggled at the thought, and fished around in her closet for her graduation robe. All the students of class 11 were given robes that could be altered with different embellishments or accessories; the only one rule that came with the gowns, was that there was to be not shortening/lengthening of them. Marinette saw no problem to change the length, it was a simple burgundy robe that went down to her feet. What she did have a problem with, was the sheer _simplicity_ of the article. It was completely plain! Marinette knew she had to add something to it. She decided to put gold accents near the shoulders, and add a gold trim to the bottom and sleeves. Additionally, she ended up sewing on cute polka-dot designs into her hat, as well as adding a subtle ladybug motif. To finish up her work, she embroidered her name in gold on both of the pieces, and decided to spray-paint a little gold tip on the end of the previously burgundy tassel to her hat. Marinette finally found the gown, put it on, and set off to the park.

 

Phone in hand, Marinette texted Alya seeing if she was already at ceremony. With nary a response, she slipped her phone in the pocket of her gown, and transformed **(2)**. Nearing the gates to the entrance of the park, Marinette was greeted by an interesting sight; and ocean of relatives and friends were sitting among the crowd off of the stage, getting cameras ready, talking with the other people, et cetera. What stood out most to Marinette, was _her_ family taking up the largest spot in the stands. She could recognize almost all of the people from her family there, save for a few new babies she had yet to meet. Interestingly, she saw her relatives actively socialize with the other students’ families. For example, she saw her Uncle Lex avidly talking with Alix’s dad and brother. As discreetly as she could, Marinette snuck to the back of the stage, avoiding her relatives' line of sight as much as she possibly could.

 

Once behind the stage, Marinette was greeted with a hug from Alya, and a few hello’s from other students. Marinette observed that everyone from her class decided to attend, even Kim, who the day before claimed “ _he was too cool for graduation.”_ Go figure. The blunette was interrupted by Alya pulling her over to peek out of the curtains hiding the students on stage. She pointed at Marinette’s more-than-large family, and cocked her head to the side. Marinette sheepishly brought her hand to her head and muttered.

 

“Hehe, yup. That’s my family!” Marinette blushed upon seeing her little cousins knocking over one of the students poor relatives, and brought her hand to her face. “Aghh…” Suddenly,Marinette’s attention snapped away from her cousins, to a limousine pulling up by the entrance of the park. She squinted and saw Adrien’s caretaker-Nathalie was it?-holding a tablet with Gabriel Agreste on the screen, and Adrein’s driver exiting the vehicle. 

 

“Weird, I would’ve thought Adrien the type to have a huge family…” Alya muttered. She shot Marinette and uneasy look, and they both retreated backstage. Marinette scanned the crowd of students, looking for any sign of Adrien. Instead, she saw Nathanäel waving at her, and smiling sweetly.

 

“H-hey Marinette! I really like your robe, it looks great… A-and um… is that your family out there? T-the big crowd I mean… Because I think my little sister is helping your cousins stir up some trouble.” Nath blushed, and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Marinette groaned and face palmed, ‘ _Of course the chaos would continue, it never stops!’Those kids will be the death of me I swear…’_ she thought.

 

“Heh, yup, that’s gotta be my family.” She said dryly. “Hey maybe your sister and my cousins’ll become friends! You too, I should introduce you sometime! I’m sure they would love you Nathanäel!” she followed up, kindly with a smile. Nathanäel’s face only turned a deeper shade of red upon hearing Marinette’s comment, making her chuckle.

 

“Y-you think so? W-well I um, I h-have to take you up on that then! I-er uh, I’ll talk to you later!” Nathanäel scurried off, burying his face in his hands. Marinette thought he would’ve hated her after his akuma incident, but it appeared as though the two of them were still friends. This revelation made Marinette grin, and thank her lucky charms **(3)** he didn’t hate her. Nathanäel’s departure did however bring Marinette back to her original search for Adrien. She scanned the mess of students backstage, but found no sight of her crush. Perhaps he was running late?

* * *

“Adrien, doesn’t your school thing start in like, 20 minutes? You should probably get ready rather than sulking in a bathroom.”

 

“Plagg you don’t understand, I know for a fact my father isn’t going to be there in person. I hardly even know if I have family on his side, and there’s no _way_ of knowing who’s on mom’s side. I’m just… just so sick of it! He never makes time for me, even though I do my best to support him! Sometimes I wonder what he even values in me, like what kind of parent doesn’t make time to come to a graduation of all days!? Hell, I even heard someone speaking Chinese in the big crowd of people we passed by on the way here, I’m pretty sure people have _flown in from other countries_ to attend for _their_ relatives. Ugh Plagg it’s… it’s just not fair.” Adrien buried his head into his arms, and let out a groan.

 

Plagg’s expression softened, and he gave Adrien a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “You ok?” He asked gently.

 

“Truthfully? I’m not. And I never will be with the neglectful parent that I have, and the absent parent that I _don’t_. But I guess even if I’m not I _have_ to be, isn’t that right? Just like normal, yeah? Smile, wave, look happy. That’s my life, just a big fat lie. I swear I’m going to live under a mask for the rest of my life, and _not_ the one I _want_ to live under either.” Adrien ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Hopelessly, he stood up, and washed his face. “Time to go put on an act for everyone else out there I guess.” Plagg sadly floated near Adrien’s head, and rubbed his cheek. He noticed Adrien being much more open and conscious about his depressing situation, and he intended to make him feel better, even if it was just a little.

 

“Adrien… this might not help, but I know if I got a moldy piece of camembert, and it was the only piece of camembert around, I would go and find some really good gruyere cheese, and then maybe some brie too. They may not be the same as camembert, but they’re still delicious and I still love them… j-just keep your head up! Someday you will get the delicious cheese you deserve! And in the meantime, you’ll still get really good cheese regardless! All you have to do is keep trying!” Plagg finished proudly. Adrien smiled, and scooped up his kwami.

 

“I still think your obsession with cheese is nuts, but I really liked that analogy. That made me feel better, thanks Plagg.” Adrien hugged the tiny creature to the best of his ability, and walked back to the ceremony.

* * *

“Still no sign of Adrien?” Alya questioned.

 

“ _UGH_! I can’t find him anywhere, you don’t think he would skip this would you?” Marinette asked, nervously. She bit her nails, and thought up about a billion different scenarios on why Adrien wasn’t at the ceremony, while Alya listened, annoyed. As soon as Marinette began listing the eighth way Adrien could’ve been critically injured, the young boy in question walked in to the backstage area.

 

“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.” Alya said, dryly. Marinette breathed a huge sigh of relief upon realizing her true love was still in one piece. Alya in response, chuckled and rolled her eyes. “If you were so worried go on and tell him about it!” She playfully pushed Marinette so she was within a 5 inch radius of Adrien, and Marinette like the clumsy girl she was, stumbled in to him, knocking the both of them down. The now fuming Marinette shot Alya a look that could kill, but her ladybug-obsessed friend only returned a thumbs up and a wink. _‘She is so going to pay for this.’_

 

“Uh Marinette? Y-you’re crushing me…” Adrien whispered.

 

“eEEP OHMYGOSH I-I’M SORRY I uh um… h-hi..!” Marinette laughed nervously. Adrien smiled at her quirkiness.

 

“Hey Marinette. Uh say, is that huge party your family in the crowd out there?” Adrien asked. Marinette’s face grew as pale as a sheet, and she face palmed.

 

“Uhh, yeah that’s my family. They’re stirring up hell on earth out there aren’t they..?” Marinette asked nervously.

 

“Not at all! I actually kind of like their vibe, they look like a lot of fun! Way more fun than my family after all.” Adrien responded. Marinette blushed, and grinned wide. ‘ _Adrien thinks my family’s fun??’_ She thought. “Anyway we should line up, we’re going out soon.” Adrien said sweetly, pointing to the line that was already formed.

 

Marinette nodded, and went to her spot in the line. Her spot was relatively close to the front, because-for whatever reason-the school board decided to call students in reverse last name order. She stood about two people away from Alya, and shot her a nervous look. Alya gave Marinette a thumbs up, and mouthed ‘ _Bonne chance!’_. 

 

Once Marinette’s name was called, she nervously walked to the center of the stage to take her diploma. As soon as she stopped in the center, an attack of camera flashes went off, and Marinette’s family was screaming and hollering about their beautiful baby. Marinette could make out a few “ _That’s my girl!”_ ’s from her father, and some very loud shrieks of her name. She saw cousins, uncles, and aunts waving around teddy bears, and throwing flowers. She even saw her aunt Chi use a confetti popper. 

 

While Marinette awkwardly waited for her family to cease the photos and flower throwing, she looked back to the line of students and saw Chloé click her tongue at the attention she was getting. ‘ _Hah. Serves her right seeing someone else in the spotlight for once.’_ she thought. Unfortunately, Marinette didn’t exactly _revel_ in the spotlight herself. She felt her cheeks heat up, and figured her family had taken enough pictures, and thrown enough flora.

 

To her family’s dismay, the embarrassed Marinette quickly walked to the other side of the stage, and gave a final wave, diploma-and the collected flowers- in hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach, and thought about how, still embarrassed, but happy she was to see her family again, and all of them being so excited to see her _._ She hugged the diploma close to her chest, and grabbed a seat backstage.

 

Name after name was called, the other students all not getting as much applause as Marinette, and before the class knew it, the final name was called up. As soon as Adrien heard it was time to pick up his diploma, he shyly walked on stage. He made sure to perfect his posture in an attempt to impress his father, and take perfect strides over. Backstage, Marinette was positively burning, _‘When will that boy ever not look cute!?’_ she thought.

 

To Adrien’s disappointment, only Nathalie and the Gorilla clapped for him, while his father on the tablet closed his eyes and nodded. His heart broke. Adrien looked down, feeling dejected, like a complete failure. His father didn’t even take time to clap for him. Adrien truly felt lower than dirt. After accepting the diploma, he slowly and sadly walked to the other side. He could see Marinette on the way over, looking absolutely heartbroken, wondering how someone as kind and perfect as Adrien Agreste could be treated so poorly.

 

Out of nowhere, Adrien could hear Mrs. Dupain-Cheng screaming something. He was nearly off the stage, so he couldn’t hear it all but he could barely make out something like… no way…

 

_“…-y son!!! That’s my son on stage!!! My baby’s graduating!!!”_ Sabine screamed. She applauded enthusiastically, and her husband joined her.

 

_“There’s my boy! He’s made a proud man out of me today!”_ Tom clapped loudly. The rest of Marinette’s family took this as a cue to clap as well, shouting “ADRIEN, ADRIEN!!” over and over. Adrien even saw Marinette’s Uncle Cheng clapping for him.

 

He took a small step back, and put his hand up to his heart. He felt so… so loved. It was indescribable the intense emotion he was feeling at that exact moment. A few tears threatened to fall from his eyes, andto his surprise, he was gladly met by a barrage of camera flashes. Adrien completely unconcerned with his fathers approval, made goofy grins and casual poses for the Dupain-Cheng family’s pictures.

 

The rest of the crowd looked at Marinette’s family oddly, save for Nathanäel’s little sister, joyfully clapping along. As the camera flashes died down, Adrien gratefully bowed his head, and exited the stage, heart racing. Even after he got off, he could hear the roaring applause and cheering, and as soon as he was out of sight from Marinette’s family, he broke into tears, trying to wipe them away as soon as they came. Quickly, he found Marinette, and pulled her into a tight hug. Marinette was surprised, but slowly eased into the hug, smiling and stroking his hair. 

 

“M-marinette I… I just… Thank you so much, I can’t even explain what this feeling is it’s… overwhelming and… and wonderful I…” Adrien chocked out. He sniffled a little, and Marinette patiently rubbed his back.

 

“Of course Adrien… You don’t need to explain, I understand completely.” Marinette sighed. She could feel her classmates tears on her shoulder, and she tried to repress a few sobs escaping her mouth. Adrien pulled away from the hug, and promptly asked Marinette to give him all the names of her relatives with a curious look in his eyes. He made it a personal goal to memorize each one of their names and faces. Marinette giggled, and happily told him all of the names and faces until the assembly ended.

* * *

 

“Everyone! This is Adrien Agreste, my classmate!” Marinette announced to her family. Adrien shyly waved, and smiled at them all. He was met with a loud chorus of “hello’s” and “bonjour’s”, which only made him widen his grin. He studied the crowd of people, recognizing a few select individuals from the descriptions Marinette gave him. He happily shook hands and hugged all of Marinette’s family, and even received a few kisses and cheek pinches from some aunts.

 

Was this what it felt like to be a part of a real family? Could this be a love he has never experienced before? It had to be, this was a completely foreign feeling… And he adored it. Adried heard the Chang sisters shout “FAMILY PICTURE!” in unison - _and_ out of no where-, and stepped back, not wanting to get in the way. He felt it wasn’t his place to intrude on their family.

 

Marinette in the center of the photo set up, noticed Adrien was standing to the side out of frame, and motioned for him to come over. He shook his head, and stepped back again. Marinette shared a few glances with some of her family members, and soon enough a chorus of voices were asking him to join in the photo. Adrien felt like he would burst into tears, right then and there. He shyly walked over to where Marinette was, and she slinked an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Like this, see?” She smiled at the camera and put up a peace sign. Adrien’s Chat side soon sprang out, as he quickly picked up Marinette bridal style, and smiled the biggest he could. Blushing as red as a tomato, Marinette shakily continued to hold her peace sign and smile steady.

 

3…2…1… _Click!_

 

The entire family grouped around the Chang sisters to see the photo. It had come out perfectly, and copies were going to be made for _everyone_ in time for dinner, that, the family would make sure of.

 

For the next 20 minutes, Marinette showed Adrien to some members of the family she hadn’t described to him, and then mysteriously disappeared. Adrien tried his best to locate his blue haired friend, but was unsuccessful; to his disappointment. He decided to take the time to socialize with a few of the relatives, particularly the smiling old Chinese woman sitting in a small folding chair.

 

“Hello madame.” Adrien greeted politely. Marinette’s grandma smiled in response.

 

“Ni-hao Adrien. I’m surprised, I didn’t know Marinette had such good taste… Strong, handsome, and sweet. You’re a keeper little one, but remember a girl like Marinette doesn’t appear every day.” Adrien was taken aback by the old woman's assumptions, and blushed profusely.

 

“O-oh ah hahaha, we-we’re not like that!! Haha we’re j-just friends madame!” He giggled nervously. Marinette’s grandma just winked at him, got up, and went to talk to her husband. He thought to himself, could he really like Marinette? Well she _was_ cute… and understanding… and kind… and beautiful… and-oh god he had a crush on Marinette! But he still felt loyal to his Lady… _Could it be that…_

 

Adrien was pulled away from his thoughts by a pink-faced Marinette, trying to scoot as far away from the crowd of relatives as possible. They both stopped behind the school around a corner.

 

“H-hey Marinette, what is it?” Adrien asked, a blush apparent on his face. The fact that the two were isolated from the other people attending graduation made him a little nervous, until he saw Marinette fidget with her hands. She shuffled around in her bag, and pulled out a cute stuffed black cat, with green eyes and a green patterned belly, holding a rose in its little paws. Also attached to the plushie, was a card, “ _Con-cat-ulations on graduating Adrien!”_ printed on the front.

 

“I… I thought I would make you this to um, congratulate you on g-graduating!“

 

The cat pun.

 

That was it.

 

He loved her.

 

Marinette continued to stutter after receiving no response from her crush. “I mean I h-have no idea why I chose a black cat but I felt it calling to me if that makes sense? Er uh I mean I felt _you_ calling to me, uh no wait! I uh, I felt um, I just had this really cute design in mind and I figured since you like green a lot that I would use it, and oh god I’m really sorry if the pun was lame, I just thought it would be cute but y’know I wouldn’t blame you for not liking it because puns aren’t exactly my favorite eith-“

 

Marinette could feel an odd pressure against her lips. Was Adrien… _KISSING HER!?!?!_

 

The kiss was fast, but sweet. Marinette could feel Adrien’s heartbeat in sync with hers in the quick time they were together. His lips had felt so soft and warm… but just as quick as they came, they were taken from her. As Adrien broke the kiss, Marinette felt as if her soul had been broken with it. Although the kiss was shorter than what she would’ve liked, the blunette was on cloud nine. She put her fingers to her lips, and smiled, the kiss still lingering there. Adrien looked down, and rubbed his head sheepishly. “I uh… I felt like I needed to do that.” He said, taking her hands and interlocking their fingers. Marinette was locked into place, completely unbelieving to what was happening. They shared a loving stare for a while, Adrien noticing Marinette’s freckles and Marinette observing brown flecks in Adrien’s eyes. She felt like she was in a dream…but sneakily, Tikki pinched her from inside her bag, and got her going again.

 

“Ow! I uh I mEAN U-UH I-I uhM… oh yeah hehe uh I was… was wondering if you… w-would you like to stay for dinner?” Marinette asked shyly. Adrien flushed. Him? At a family dinner? He had never sat down at a table and eaten as a full family, even with his mother around… but he was far from scared to try. Adrien smiled the most genuine smile he could make, and it made Marinette’s heart soar. Before Adrien could say “yes”, the two heard an old voice yell from the crowd.

 

“ _WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER???”_ Marinette’s grandma screamed. Marinette’s face went straight from pink to red, as she glared at her eavesdropping relatives, all giggling from around the corner. 

 

“NAI NAI!!!” She whined. Her grandmother had embarrassed her in front of her crush. What a disaster… 

 

Marinette expected an odd stare from Adrien, but instead she got laughter. And tears. Both of them. From Adrien. Marinette began to cease functioning. _‘HOW IS HE THIS CUTE’_ She bit her cheek, trying to hold back a squeal.

 

“Marinette… I would _love_ to join you for dinner. Maybe I’ll get to know your family better!” Adrien beamed. Marinette blinked a few times, and grinned wide. Ecstatic, she took Adrien’s hand, and led him back to her large group of relatives, all welcoming him with open arms…

 

He had finally felt like a part of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)-Lycée is basically French highschool(?? its like grades 11 onwards)  
> (2)-idk where exactly the clothes and stuff went, but hey when mari transforms normally her clothes are still there :/ -shrugs-  
> (3)- thank her lucky stars? lucky charms? eh eh? ;D
> 
> so i hope you guys enjoyed the story! I really loved the au by Danielle, it was really really really cute I had to write it :,D I hope this was up to par with the original prompt post! Thank you for reading, have a great day ^^


End file.
